


thunderbolts and lightning very very frightening

by honeybadgerindisguise



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybadgerindisguise/pseuds/honeybadgerindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esteban has had a bad day and when a storm emerges, there's only one person he could go to</p>
            </blockquote>





	thunderbolts and lightning very very frightening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



Esteban climbed into bed after a long day. He walked to work in the morning because it was quite close to the apartment that he shared with his best friend, Nico. Just after he had arrived at the police station to start his shift, the rain started pouring and it hadn't shown any signs of stopping. His boss had given him a stack of paperwork and reports to go through and that just stressed him out beyond belief. 

By the time his shift had ended the rain still hasn't stopped, in fact it had just gotten progressively heavier throughout the day. He ran home as quick as he could but the rain had gone through his jacket and uniform and was making his skin damp. Being caught in the rain had put him in such a bad mood that he had made himself dinner and rather than eating with Nico like he normally did, he ate in his room alone.

He had just gotten comfortable and taken his glasses off ready to sleep when it dawned on him how much he's ignored Nico. He hadn't even greeted him when he got home. Esteban decided that he would explain to Nico in the morning that it was nothing personal and he was just in a pissy mood. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a crash of thunder and seconds later his room was illuminated with lightning. Esteban ducked his head under the duvet to try and feel safe. He hated thunder and lightning. Since he was a kid he had always hated storms. When he was little and there was a storm he would go through to his parents room and sleep in their bed with his mothers arm around his shoulders, whispering soothing words into his ear. 

After a few more claps of thunder and flashes of lightning Esteban decided that he couldn't stay on his own anymore. He climbed out of bed and padded down the hall to Nicos bedroom. He pushed open the door and gave Nico a gentle shake awake. 

He woke up and pulled his duvet back, patting the mattress and inviting Esteban to lay beside him. It was an invitation that was warmly welcomed. Esteban climbed in next to Nico and curled up next to him. F wasn't the first time that they'd shared a bed and it most definitely wouldn't be the last. 

"I thought you were annoyed at me, I thought I did something wrong" The tone of nicos voice shattered Esteban's heart into a million pieces. He was really hurt. 

"I could never be annoyed at you. I just had a really bad day. I'm sorry I ignored you I just wanted to be alone." Nico sighed and kissed Esteban's forehead, moving so he could comfortably put an arm around him. Esteban turned and nuzzled further into Nico's hold. 

"You know you never have to be alone. I'm always going to be here for you" Nico's whispered words made Esteban feel like he could fly. He loved Nico, had done for years, but he hadn't told anyone about it. 

He moved and suddenly kissed Nico on the lips. Nico pulled away and Esteban could see the shocked look on his face. He thought he'd ruined everything with Nico until he felt Nico's lips on his. Nico's kiss felt more rushed and desperate than the one they had shared seconds earlier. His hands worked their way through Esteban's hair, pulling them closer together. This time it was Esteban that pulled away but only to breathe. 

"I love you Nico" 

"I love you too este" 

That night they fell asleep with smiles on their faces, with messy hair and tangled limbs and Esteban wasn't afraid of storms anymore, as long as he had Nico by his side.


End file.
